


Against The Wall.

by Letha



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cheff, Have some hot sex, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, PWP, You Have Been Warned, here, with the faintest trace of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It felt too good. Way too good.</i>
</p>
<p>(Cheff PWP, just because I could)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall.

Chip knew he should be feeling guilty, but Jeff's lips on his felt so luxuriantly warm that he couldn't care less. As Jeff pressed him further into the wall, Chip couldn't help but moan into the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as Jeff's body pressed to him and gently rubbed against his. Chip felt a twist of interest in his groin at the newfound pleasurable sensation.

He had no idea what to do with his hands. He decided, then, to put them on either side of Jeff's waist while the other man roamed his over his well-built chest. Jeff ran his tongue through Chip's lips; the latter parted them to welcome the intruder into his mouth. It felt too good. Way too good. Jeff's tongue against his, their exploration of each other's mouth, their breaths and pulse going faster. A few moments passed, and suddenly Chip didn't know whose tongue was in whose mouth,  who was moaning, who was rubbing against who. It seemed as though their bodies had blended together. He couldn't tell where his body finished and Jeff's began. And he didn't even want to try to do so. Not now, when Jeff's hands were on his hips, pressing their lower bodies together in delicious closeness.

Jeff moved his mouth away, and Chip was about to whimper at the loss of contact when he felt those hot, wet lips find their way to his jaw, then his earlobe, then his neck... The whimper slowly turned into a moan when he felt Jeff's lips ghost over his pulse. His tongue flickered out immediately after to caress the bitten spot, making Chip's eyes roll to the back of his head.

Jeff's breath creeped over his wet skin. Chip was starting to feel the beginnings of an erection in his pants and another one right next to it, separated only by a few layers of clothing that, all of a sudden, seemed like too many.

He did not trust his mouth to make out coherent sentences at that point, therefore he let his actions speak for him. He moved his hands to the lapels of Jeff's suit jacket and pulled from it, slowly revealing the white shirt underneath. Jeff gasped and stilled his mouth on Chip's neck, moving his arms to help Chip take his jacket off. His hands then moved to the back of Chip's neck, pulling him in for yet another passionate kiss.

They continued the exploration of each other's mouths for what could have been ages or seconds. Chip pulled loose Jeff's tie and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He couldn't pop them open soon enough. His fingers were shaking with frenzy, which made his work on Jeff's shirt all of the more clumsy and slow. Jeff's hands, in the meantime, found their way to the edge of Chip's trousers. He tugged at them playfully, earning a groan from the older man.

As Jeff's shirt opened at last, Chip ran his hands over his bare chest. He felt the short, wiry hair underneath his fingers, and knew without an inch of doubt that it should not feel that breathtakingly good. He moaned at the sensation of Jeff's hardening nipples against the tips of his fingers and ran circles over them. Jeff's breath hitched, and Chip was certain he had just listened to his heart miss a beat.

Chip ran his tongue in a circle around Jeff's, and the younger man shivered against him. Jeff then pulled away and rested his forehead against Chip's. A few deep breaths later–their hands never stopped moving; Chip continued teasing Jeff's nipples and the latter was now caressing Chip's thigh, dangerously close to his half-erection–they opened their eyes at last and locked them in a deep gaze. They were so close that Jeff's eyes seemed to merge to form only one eye. For a moment, Chip wondered whether Jeff had become a cyclops, until he realized just how hungry he looked. His lips were wet, red, and parted, ragged breaths coming in and out of them; a drop of sweat was falling down the side of his face, making his cheekbones seem like they were covered in pearls; his eyes, dark and glossy, stared into Chip's as though he was examining the insides of his eyes. Chip asked himself whether he looked the same as Jeff did just then and thought that he probably did.

Jeff's fingers now moved to Chip's belt. “I need... more of you,” he managed to say between gasps.

Chip's mind was spinning. Did he want more of Jeff? Did he need more of that gorgeous, hot man? He groaned as Jeff fastened his belt an inch to un-do it all together. The noise answered every doubt he had: yes, yes he did. He needed more of Jeff. He wanted more of Jeff. And that was not the time to panic. Jeff's fingers undid the button of Chip's pants as their lips made contact once again. The zipper was lowered, and Jeff's hands found their way now to the waistband of Chip's boxers.

Chip thrust his hips into his hand, encouragingly, and Jeff complied. He slipped his hand inside of Chip's boxers. The contact of the tip of his fingers so close to the place where he needed Jeff the most was almost too much. But then Jeff grabbed his hard shaft, his lean fingers circling around his cock. Chip gasped and tried with all his might not to come right then and there. He felt Jeff smirk against his lips.

And suddenly, Jeff's mouth was being pulled away from his again. This time, Chip did groan in complaint, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw Jeff smirk his most devilish grin at him and, slowly but surely, drop to his knees. Chip's hands hit the wall behind him in search for support. His knees threatened to buckle at the sight of Jeff licking his lips, his eyes looking at the tent in Chip's trousers as though it were an edible prize. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Chip was certain it did look the same to Jeff.

Carefully, Jeff freed his cock from its restraint. Its head was already moist with precome. Jeff ran his circled fingers down to the tip and spread the precum around the head with his thumb. Chip's knees threatened to give in at any time. Especially when Jeff ran his fist to the base of his shaft and then back down it again. Chip craned his head and moaned loudly. He did not care for a second whatever the neighbours might think. Jeff's hand moved up and down him again, pressing and turning at the right moments. Chip squeezed his eyes shut as he felt dangerously close to orgasm.

“Jeff, if you... If you do that, I'm not gonna last,” he said and licked his dry lips. He felt Jeff's eyes on his face but knew that if he looked down it would all be over too soon.

He felt the ghost of Jeff's breath over his skin for only a moment before the tip of his shaft was engulfed in the moisture and warmth of Jeff's mouth. Something between a groan and a very loud 'Oh God' escaped his lips when he felt Jeff's tongue press into the head. And then he was being swallowed, painfully slowly. Jeff's mouth felt good. Almost too good. Was there such a thing as too good? If there was, he had found it.

Jeff's index and thumb circled around the base of Chip's cock and began moving up and down in rhythm with his mouth to cover for the parts that didn't fit between his lips. Chip let his hands fall, his fists clenching and unclenching, but Jeff grabbed one of them with his free hand and placed it on top of his head. Chip complied, far too gone to complain about anything at all at that point. His fingers buried in Jeff's hair, he tugged at it a little. The touch made Jeff moan, sending vibrations through Chip's cock.

Chip gasped and dropped his head. He opened his eyes, and the sight was too much. Jeff was flustered, his lips tight around Chip's shaft, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, his eyes closed in pleasure, his hand inside his now undone pants...

Chip's sight went white as his orgasm overtook him. He came with a loud groan and felt Jeff's lips tighten around him before giving in, swallowing every single drop Chip had to offer. Jeff kept running his tongue around Chip's cock hungrily, until the touch was too much on his sensitive skin, and the older man whimpered. Jeff let the now limp member fall from his mouth and licked the stray come from his fingers, just as Chip gave in to the desires of his knees and finally became a puddle on the floor. Then, as he was trying to recover his breath, Jeff's mouth was on his again. He tasted of rum and Chip. They parted breathing heavily. Chip grabbed Jeff's free hand and licked his come from the younger man's fingers.

He took the tip of his index and middle fingers into his mouth and moaned. If he hadn't just come, he would have as he saw Jeff's eyes fixed on his lips as his hand moved just at the corner of his sight. Sucking the fingers more deeply, Chip made a noise with at the back of his throat when he came into contact with the delicious taste of his come. Jeff's eyes closed and his head dropped. He stopped breathing for a moment, as his fingers hitched inside of Chip's mouth. His whole body stilled, and Chip ran his tongue through Jeff's fingers one last time before finally pulling them out once Jeff started breathing again.

“Christ,” he muttered, and his eyes met Chip's. Soon, their lips were locked in a new kiss. This time, it was not passion, though, that fueled it. This time it was reassurance, need, and something more that neither of them needed to think about at that very moment.  


End file.
